Seulement une nuit
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Strasbourg im Elsass. Ein junger Mann radelt in seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend, als er plötzlich auf dem Heimweg ein bekanntes Gesicht aus seiner Vergangenheit entdeckt. Sie scheint traurig zu sein. Er hält an und gesellt sich zu ihr, um zu reden und vielleicht etwas mehr… - COMPLETE


Endlich Feierabend.  
Der blonde, junge Mann war froh, dass er nicht die Spätschicht hatte. Die am Nachmittag und frühen Abend hatte vollkommen gereicht, um sein Nervenkostüm zu zerfetzen. Manchmal war es schon ein Kunststück in der Gastronomie nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, vor allem wenn man doch erst später als geplant Schluss machen konnte.

„Hast du morgen Dienst?", rief ihm Jaques, sein Kollege hinter dem Tresen noch zu, bevor er die Kneipe verließ.

„Nein, ich hab frei. Dafür muss ich am Samstag spät."

„Arme Sau", grinste der Andere, während der Blonde beim Rausgehen nur noch mal kurz die Hand zum Abschied hob.

* * *

Es war ein lauer Spätsommerabend, die Dämmerung hatte gerade erst begonnen und es herrschte reges Treiben in den Straßen der Strasbourger Altstadt. Das Wetter in diesem September hielt sich wirklich gut und lockte die Leute ins Freie. Ihm konnte das recht sein, so kamen mehr Touristen in die Stadt und die ließen gutes Trinkgeld da. Die Welt verdiente man als Barmann und Kellner nun wahrlich nicht, auch wenn man festangestellt war. Allerdings reichte es, um über die Runden zu kommen.

Er schloss sein Fahrrad auf, die olle Mühle, und schüttelte mal wieder den Kopf über sein eigenes Schicksal.  
Es war nun sieben Jahre her, dass er nach Strasbourg gekommen war. Sieben Jahre seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords und unzufrieden war er eigentlich nicht, auch wenn das alles hier nicht dem Lebensstandard entsprach, mit dem er aufgewachsen war. Aber ein Malfoy überlebte oder ging unter und Draco hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert nach dem Krieg unterzugehen. Dem Krieg, der seine Familie zerstört hatte.

Lucius war zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban verdonnert worden. Nun, allzu lange hatte es in diesem Rattenloch nicht gebraucht, um ihm den Rest zu geben und das zu zerstören, was Voldemort noch übrig gelassen hatte. Sein Vater, einst so stolz und erhaben über alles, war erst vor vier Monaten jämmerlich zu Grunde gegangen.

Es tat Draco nicht wirklich leid. Nicht, weil er ein besonders kaltherziger Mensch war – im Gegenteil, in Frankreich war er in gewisser Weise aufgeblüht – sondern einfach, weil der Tod in diesem Fall die bessere Option gewesen war. Er hatte selbst einige schier endlose Wochen in Untersuchungshaft in dieser grausigen Anstalt verbracht bevor er in die Verbannung geschickt und aus der magischen Gesellschaft geworfen wurde. Merlin, allein die Erinnerung an die kahle, feuchte Zelle ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Nein, im Tod, so hoffte er zumindest, konnte sein Vater endlich Frieden finden.

Seine Mutter war dagegen schnell von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen worden. Sie hatte nie den Todessern angehört oder war an irgendetwas beteiligt gewesen. Sie hatte nicht an den Versammlungen und mörderischen Aufträgen mitgewirkt. Heute lebte sie zurückgezogen in einer kleinen nichtmagischen Gemeinde in Derbyshire in den Midlands. Ein bescheidenes Leben, nachdem das Ministerium fast alles Hab und Gut der Familie beschlagnahmt hatte. Wenigstens gestanden sie Narzissa eine Rente zu, die so hoch war, dass sie davon leben konnte, ohne sich ständig Sorgen machen zu müssen. Zumindest solange sie keine größeren, unvorhergesehenen Ausgaben hatte.

Draco schwang sich auf den alten Drahtesel, der bei der Fahrt über das Kopfsteinpflaster ein wenig klapperte und ab und an quietschte und verscheuchte die Gedanken. Sie kamen mittlerweile nicht mehr so oft wie früher, allerdings hatte die Nachricht von Lucius' Ableben sie doch wieder vermehrt auftreten lassen.

Die Hauptsache war trotz allem, dass es ihnen – seiner Mutter und ihm – jetzt gut ging und in Anbetracht ihrer Vergangenheit fand er, dass es ihnen wesentlich schlechter hätte ergehen können.

Er fuhr die Straße runter und überquerte die Ill, bog auf den Quai des Bateliers ein.

* * *

Sie starrte auf das trübe Wasser der Ill, das träge dahinfloss. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier stand, angelehnt an das Metallgeländer und mit dem Geschwätz der Besucher der im Fluss vor sich hin dümpelnden Bootsgaststätten im Hintergrund.  
Es musste schon eine Weile sein, denn ihre Wut war abgeflaut, stattdessen versuchte sie nicht loszuheulen.

Es war ein Desaster!

Die letzten drei Tage waren eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Sie hatten nur gestritten, fast die ganze Zeit. Dafür waren sie doch nicht in Urlaub gefahren. Dafür waren sie nicht nach Frankreich gekommen. Sie hatte gehofft, etwas mehr gemeinsame Zeit würde sie wieder näher zusammenbringen, aber offenbar war dem nicht so.

Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die langen, braunen Locken und wischte sich schließlich über die Augen. Dem Treiben um sich herum schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Zu sehr war sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

* * *

Draco radelte gerade an der Kirche Saint-Guillaume vorbei, als er plötzlich anhielt und dabei fast einen Auffahrunfall mit dem Radfahrer hinter sich verursacht hätte.

„Merde! Fais attention!", wurde er wütend angebrüllt.

Er tat es mit einem schnellen „Pardon" ab und starrte weiter rüber zur Ill.

War das etwa…? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, aber diesen Wischmopp würde er auch nach hundert Jahren auf zehn Kilometer Entfernung erkennen.

Granger!

Das musste Granger sein. Aber was machte sie hier in Strasbourg?

Draco, von Neugier gepackt, stieg vom Fahrrad und schob es neben sich her, während er die Straße überquerte. Das musste er sich genauer ansehen, musste sich davon überzeugen, dass es wirklich die ehemalige Gryffindor war oder er litt neuerdings an Halluzinationen.

Beim Näherkommen stellte er dann zwei Dinge fest.  
Zum einen, es war tatsächlich Granger und zum andern, sie sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus.

Er stellte das Rad ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Absperrung zum Fluss hin. Hermine bemerkte ihn nicht, sie war völlig in Grübeleien versunken.

„Bonsoir, Mademoiselle", sprach er sie schließlich an und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er ihren schockierten und mehr als erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt, aber der Unglaube war nur zu deutlich zu erkennen.

Was bei Merlins löchriger Feinrippunterwäsche tat der denn hier?

Malfoy! Draco Malfoy stand doch wirklich neben ihr und grinste sie blöde an.

Hermine bemerkte, dass ihr der Mund offen stand, klappte ihn schnell zu und fauchte: „Was machst du hier?"

„Hier leben. Die bessere Frage ist, was du hier machst?", erwiderte er leichthin, immer noch ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Urlaub", schnappte sie und wandte den Blick von dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht ab.

Wobei, sie schielte noch mal rüber, ganz so blass war er gar nicht mehr. Er war weit davon entfernt wirklich braun zu sein, aber er hatte etwas Farbe bekommen. Es ließ ihn sehr viel gesünder aussehen, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das nennst du Urlaub, in die brackige Suppe der Ill zu starren?"

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy!", seine blöden Sprüche konnte sie jetzt gerade gar nicht gebrauchen. Allerdings war sein Tonfall doch eher neckisch und nicht boshaft, wie sie sehr wohl bemerkte.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Sie hatte also noch immer das gleiche lose Mundwerk, wie in der Schule. Wie er es immer geliebt hatte, sie zum Ausflippen zu bringen. Sie hatte was, wenn sie in Rage war, auch wenn sie dann ziemlich gefährlich werden konnte. Er dachte schmerzhaft an den peinlichen Moment zurück, als sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

„Okay, du machst Urlaub. Seit wann bist du hier und was hast du schon gesehen?", versuchte er das Gespräch in neutraleres Gebiet zu lenken und außerdem interessierte es ihn. Er hatte Strasbourg mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen. Das hier war sein Zuhause. Also was tat Granger hier?

„Was willst du eigentlich?", pampte Hermine und sah ihn doch wieder an.  
Malfoy war also immer noch die gleiche, penetrante Nervensäge wie damals in Hogwarts und neugierig noch dazu.

„Granger, was hast du schon von der Stadt gesehen?", wiederholte er lediglich und ließ sich von dem funkelenden Blick kein bisschen beeindrucken, den sie ihm zuwarf.

Die Brünette kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und musterte ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden aufmerksam.  
Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein leichtes, graues Sweatshirt, dessen Ärmel er bis kurz unter die Ellenbogen gezogen hatte. Das Mal war nicht mehr zu sehen. Hermine wusste mittlerweile von Harry, der als Auror arbeitete, dass es bei allen Todessern mit den Jahren verschwunden war. Die Haut am linken Unterarm war glatt und unversehrt.

An seiner Statur hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Er war immer noch schmal gebaut, etwa zehn Zentimeter größer als sie, hatte feine Gesichtszüge, die ein leichter Dreitagebart zierte und sturmgraue Augen, die sie ebenfalls interessiert beobachteten. Hermine meinte ein amüsiertes Glitzern darin erkennen zu können, aber das war auch alles. Da war keine Kälte, eine gewisse, angeborene Arroganz war vorhanden, aber sonst konnte sie nichts herablassendes ausmachen.

„Nicht viel. Das Münster am ersten Tag", antwortete sie schlussendlich wahrheitsgetreu.  
Warum sollte er das nicht wissen? Immerhin redete er im Moment halbwegs vernünftig mit ihr. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Männern.

„Das ist beeindruckend", gab Draco zu. „Warst du auch oben drauf?"

Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Solltest du aber machen, solange du hier bist. Der Ausblick ist fantastisch."

Draco liebte es auf den Strasbourger Münster zu steigen. Jeden ersten Sonntag im Monat war der Aufstieg kostenlos und jeden Monat ging er hinauf. Dort oben zu stehen und die Stadt zu überblicken gab ihm ein bisschen das Gefühl vom Fliegen wieder.  
Das vermisste er am meisten. Ohne Zauberstab zu leben war nach all der Zeit gar nicht mehr so dramatisch, aber es fehlte ihm, sich auf einen Besen zu schwingen und in die Lüfte zu erheben.

„Wie lange bist du schon in der Stadt?", hakte der Blonde erneut nach.

Kurz zögerte Hermine, dann erwiderte sie: „Seit Samstag."

„Du bist seit drei Tagen hier und hast noch nichts außer dem Münster gesehen?"

„Na ja, Place Kléber und den Place Gutenberg schon auch. Notgedrungen auch Maison Kammerzell, das ist ja direkt neben dem Münster", verteidigte sie sich.

„Dann ist es fast ein Wunder, dass wir uns noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen sind, ich arbeite ganz in der Nähe vom Place Gutenberg."

„Du arbeitest?", rutschte er der Dunkelhaarigen heraus, wofür sie prompt einen missbilligenden Blick erntete, der allerdings auch genauso schnell wieder verschwand.

„Natürlich. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich wurde damals verbannt und das Vermögen und der Besitz meiner Familie beschlagnahmt", rief Draco ihr in Erinnerung.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Hermine.

Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an den Prozess, der den Malfoys damals gemacht worden war. Es war schließlich der Schauprozess nach dem Krieg gewesen und etliche Leute hatten den Sturz der einstmals so einflussreichen Zaubererfamilie beobachtet und teilweise sogar bejubelt.  
Hermine hatte nicht gejubelt. Was auch immer die Malfoys getan hatten, Draco und Narzissa hatten am Ende doch gezeigt, dass sie nicht von Grund auf böse waren. Nein, sie waren keine netten Menschen gewesen, das nun wirklich nicht, aber es hatte schlimmere Verbrecher gegeben.  
Sie hatte die Berichte über die Urteilssprechung lediglich zur Kenntnis genommen.

Draco machte derweil eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und holte sie damit wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Er hatte sich an das Dasein als Muggel irgendwie gewöhnt und es gab wirklich nützliche Erfindungen, die Magie zwar nicht ersetzen, aber zumindest das Leben ohne sie erträglicher machen konnten.

„Vergiss es. Also warst du noch nicht im botanischen Garten, im Palais Rohan, hast dir noch nicht den Europäischen Gerichtshof angesehen, warst nicht im Obersvatoire oder im Museé Alsacien, in Petite France oder in Saint-Pierre-le-Jeune? Granger, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Schwer enttäuscht."

„Wenn der Urlaub so weitergeht, dann werde ich auch nichts davon zu Gesicht bekommen", gestand sie ein. Nicht, ohne die Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen zu können.

Draco stieß sich vom Geländer ab und hielt ihr auffordernd die offene Hand hin. Verwirrt starrte Hermine sie an.  
„Na komm, du kannst nicht im Elsass sein und nichts davon mitkriegen. Wir gehen Flammkuchen essen. Jetzt komm schon. Direkt hier über die Brücke ist ein gutes Restaurant mit elsässischen Spezialitäten."

„Malfoy…", brachte sie verwirrt hervor.

Tat er das gerade wirklich? Draco Malfoy forderte sie auf, mit ihm essen zu gehen? Das war… Nun ja, das war surreal, aber immer noch besser als zurück ins Hotel zu gehen und wieder mit Ron zu streiten.

„Ich überleg mir das mit der Freundlichkeit noch mal, wenn du jetzt nicht mitkommst. Ich bin immer noch kein geduldiger Mensch", drängte er.  
Etwas zögerlich nahm Hermine schließlich seine Hand an. Sie war angenehm warm.

„Siehst du? Ich beiße nicht", lachte er auf und unwillkürlich musste sie auch lächeln.

Vielleicht veränderten sieben magielose Jahre unter den Muggeln und ohne Privilegien sogar einen Malfoy, überlegte sie. So ein bisschen zumindest.

* * *

Sie saßen sich an einem kleinen Tisch aus dunklem Holz gegenüber und warteten auf den Pinot Gris, den Draco für sie beide bestellt hatte.  
Der junge Mann wusste schon genau, was er essen würde. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt sich zu Hause noch eine Kleinigkeit zu machen, aber bevor er den Abend allein vor dem Fernseher – einer zugegeben ganz amüsanten Erfindung der Muggel – verbrachte, konnte er ihn auch in Gesellschaft verbringen.

Wobei die Gesellschaft für seine Verhältnisse doch außergewöhnlich war, schließlich saß er hier mit Hermine Granger. Aber einmal abgesehen davon, dass Draco schon lange keine Lust mehr darauf hatte unnötig zu streiten, hatte er die Muggel in all der Zeit unter ihnen kennen gelernt und ja, man konnte mit ihnen leben. Eigentlich waren sie gar nicht mal so schlecht. Die meisten, die er getroffen hatte waren doch ganz nett und zu wenigen pflegte er gar ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. So beispielsweise zu seinem Kollegen Jaques.

Was sprach also dagegen mit Granger in einem rustikalen Restaurant in der Nähe der Ill zu sitzen und zu reden?

Nun gut, das taten sie im Moment nicht, weil Madam sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie essen wollte. Draco nutzte die Zeit, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Ihre dunkelbraunen Locken waren immer noch auffallend, aber nicht mehr ganz so buschig, wie er bei genauerer Beobachtung feststellte. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen huschten über die Karte und sie zog die Nase kurz kraus. Das war Draco schon in der Schule aufgefallen. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie überlegte. Mhhh, so im Ganzen betrachtet war sie tatsächlich eine ganz ansehnliche junge Frau geworden. Doch, sie war hübsch.

Der Kellner kam um ihnen den Wein zu servieren und die weitere Bestellung aufzunehmen.  
Hermine orderte schließlich einen einfachen Flammkuchen der klassischen Art, genau wie ihre Begleitung.

„Und dafür hast du so lange gebraucht, ja? Santé", feixte Draco und hielt sein Glas hoch.

Die Hexe folgte der Aufforderung und stieß mit ihrem eigenen an.  
„Santé", wiederholte sie den Trinkspruch und wiegelte ab: „Die Auswahl war doch etwas größer."  
Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Weißwein.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so gut wie noch nichts von der Stadt gesehen hast?", bohrte der Blonde weiter und kam auf das Thema vorhin am Fluss zurück.

„Wie kommt es, dass nur du Fragen stellst?"

Er lehnte sich zurück, breitete die Arme aus und forderte: „Bitte, fühl dich frei zu fragen."

„Wieso sitzen wir hier zusammen?"

„Nun ja, ich hab dich gefragt und du hast zugestimmt."

„Malfoy", sie verdrehte die Augen und trank noch etwas Wein. „Du weißt, wie ich das meine."

Natürlich wusste er das. Er war ja nicht blöd, aber sie ein wenig zu sticheln konnte er einfach nicht sein lassen.  
Er schwenkte den Pinot im Glas, beobachtete die Flüssigkeit dabei und nahm schließlich einen Schluck.  
„Warum nicht? Wir sind erwachsen, oder? Warum sollten wir uns weiter aufführen wie dumme Kinder und uns bekriegen für nichts und wieder nichts? Ich bin des Ganzen müde, das ist alles und mich interessiert, was du hier machst und wenn ich nebenbei noch ein wenig erfahren könnte, was so in der Zauberwelt los ist, wäre das auch ganz nett", legte er seine Motive dar.

Hermine führte ihr Glas erneut an die Lippen.  
Seine Erklärung klang nicht nur einleuchtend, sie klang auch vernünftig. Der Zufall hatte sie hier zusammengeführt. Warum alte Fehden aufleben lassen nach all der Zeit? Malfoy benahm sich nicht wie ein Arschloch. Er war offensichtlich erwachsen geworden. Sie auch.  
Ron nicht.

„Granger, was ist jetzt? Treiben wir Konversation oder starrst du nur weiter Luftlöcher während du den Pinot runterkippst?"  
Neckisch zog er kurz eine Augenbraue hoch und Hermine spürte, wie sie leicht rot wurde. Sie trank wirklich zu schnell und stellte das fast leere Glas auf den Tisch.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich ihr Gegenüber.

„Nichts. Was soll los sein?"

„Gegenfrage. Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Nun, ganz ehrlich gesagt hatte sie nie daran gezweifelt, dass Malfoy intelligent war, aber das musste sie ihm ja jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden. Sein Ego schien trotz Verbannung immer noch groß genug zu sein, wenn sie sich sein Grinsen ansah. Das musste sie nicht noch füttern.

„Du machst Urlaub, hast aber noch nichts gesehen und starrst stattdessen trübselig in die Ill. Das wäre sogar einem Hufflepuff aufgefallen", redete er weiter, als er keine Antwort bekam.

„Wie kommt es, dass du in Strasbourg bist?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang, was Draco im ersten Moment etwas aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Ich wollte nicht in England bleiben. Nach allem… was passiert ist. Frankreich war naheliegend, schließlich spreche ich fließend Französisch. Meine Vorfahren kommen hierher", antwortete er offen.

„Aber warum Strasbourg?", bohrte sie weiter nach.

„Weil mir Paris zu hektisch ist. Hier hat man seine Ruhe, aber es ist trotzdem was los. Strasbourg erschlägt einen nicht und ich mag das Elsass. Es ist eine schöne Gegend. Du solltest auch mal nach Colmar, wenn du dafür Zeit hast."

Hermine nickte verstehend und nahm die Empfehlung zur Kenntnis. Machte sich eine mentale Notiz.  
„Bevor ich mir Colmar ansehe, sollte ich es vielleicht erst mal schaffen, etwas mehr von Strasbourg selbst zu sehen."

„Was mich zurück zu der Frage bringt, wie es sein kann, dass du seit drei Tagen hier bist und noch nicht die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt hast. Sieht dir nicht ähnlich. Du hast Wissen schon immer wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen."

Der Kellner kam und brachte ihr Essen.  
Draco rührte den Flammkuchen mit Speck und Zwiebeln allerdings noch nicht an, nachdem der Service mit einer neuen Bestellung Pinot Gris gegangen war. Er bedachte Hermine mit einem fordernden Blick.

„Na schön", gab sie sich geschlagen.  
Sah man einmal davon ab, dass es Malfoy war mit dem sie hier saß, sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen, ihm ein bisschen was zu erzählen. Er benahm sich eben so gar nicht wie ein Malfoy. Sie würde ihm nicht ihr Herz ausschütten, soweit würde es noch kommen! Aber ein paar Informationen würden wohl nicht schaden.

„Wir haben die Zeit mit Streiten verbracht", murmelte sie und begann ihr Essen zu schneiden.

Der Blonde nahm ebenfalls einen Bissen und meinte nachdem er runtergeschluckt hatte: „Wir? Du meinst das Wiesel?"  
Die Brünette nickte nur und der junge Mann beschloss nicht weiter nachzubohren. Hermine wollte nicht wirklich darüber reden, das spürte er ganz deutlich.

„Was gibt es sonst Neues aus England?", wollte er stattdessen wissen.

„Erfährst du nichts von deiner Mutter?"

Ihr Blick wurde wieder offener, als das Thema wechselte.

„Nicht viel. Sie lebt zurückgezogen, hält sich aus allem möglichst raus", erklärte er und die Hexe begann daraufhin zu berichten, was aktuell in der Zaubererwelt los war. Im Gegenzug erzählte Draco über die Arbeit im _Dubliners_ und die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt. Stellte ihr quasi eine Liste zusammen, was sie sich auf jeden Fall ansehen sollte und ließ sich über die Schönheit seiner Wahlheimat aus.

* * *

Einige Gläser Pinot Gris später verließen sie gut gelaunt das Lokal und schlenderten über die Brücke.  
Draco hatte sein Fahrrad am Geländer, wo sie sich getroffen hatten, angeschlossen und wollte es nun holen. Fahren würde er wohl besser nicht mehr, aber er wollte seinen Drahtesel auch nicht über Nacht in der Innenstadt rumstehen lassen.

Während er am Schloss rumfummelte, legte Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Sterne, die mittlerweile vereinzelt am dunklen Nachthimmel leuchteten.

„Also dann gehst du zurück ins Hotel?", erkundigte sich der Blonde, erhob sich und griff nach dem Lenker des Rads.

Schlagartig verschwand das leichte Gefühl der letzten zwei Stunden und der Grund, warum sie überhaupt auf den ehemaligen Slytherin getroffen war, kam Hermine wieder in den Sinn.  
Der Streit mit Ron. Der schlimmste, den sie seit langsam gehabt hatten. So schlimm, dass sie sich einfach ihre Handtasche geschnappt hatte und gegangen war. Die Tür hatte sie so laut hinter sich zugeschlagen, dass ein Gast aus dem Nachbarraum verwirrt auf den Flug gespinkst hatte.

Sie wollte nicht zurück aufs Zimmer. Es würden nur wieder die Fetzen fliegen und das ausgerechnet heute. Heute an ihrem Tag.  
„Ich will nicht", flüsterte sie, schlang die Arme um den Körper und hielt die Augen starr auf den Himmel gerichtet.

„Du wirst die Nacht aber wohl auch nicht allein draußen verbringen wollen", redete Draco auf sie ein.

Nein, das wollte sie natürlich nicht. Sie wollte allerdings auch partout nicht zurück in die Pension, nur um sich die restlichen zweieinhalb Stunden des Tages verderben zu lassen.

Kaum zu glauben, aber die beste Zeit hatte sie heute mit ihrem alten Schulkamerade verbracht statt mit ihrem… ihrem Freund.  
„Ich geh nicht zurück ins Hotel", wiederholte die Dunkelhaarige.

Draco musterte sie, wie sie da stand und die Arme um den schlanken Körper geschlungen hatte, der in einem hellblauen Sommerkleid steckte, dass ihr etwa bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel ging. Darüber trug sie einen cremefarbenen Cardigan. Ihre dunklen Locken fielen ihr über die Schultern und so wie sie zu den Sternen hinauf starrte wirkte sie ein wenig verloren.  
Das Wiesel musste wirklich Mist gebaut haben.

„Er hat gesagt, ich sei unerträglich", sprach sie leise weiter. Ihre Stimme war leicht zittrig bei diesem Satz.

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. Der Karottenkopf war doch wirklich ein Vollidiot. Granger war wohl eine manchmal unerträgliche Besserwisserin, schon immer gewesen, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass er den Abend mit ihr bisher wirklich genossen hatte.  
Er gab sich einen Ruck, seufzte auf und meinte: „Komm mit."

„Wohin?", sie wandte sich ihm zu und schaute fragend drein.

„Zu mir. Ich lass dich nicht allein hier draußen."

„Ich soll mit in die Schlangenhöhle?"

„Granger, ernsthaft, was soll ich dir tun? Ich habe keinen Zauberstab und…", er wurde von ihrem Lachen unterbrochen und verdrehte die Augen. Frauen.

„Wo wohnst du?", fragte Hermine, als sie langsam mit ihm am Fluss entlang ging.

„In der Nähe der Orangerie. Nicht sehr weit vom Gerichtshof entfernt. Wenn wir einen Schritt zulegen sind es etwa zwanzig Minuten von hier", erklärte Draco und deutete in die ungefähre Richtung, in der seine Bleibe lag.

* * *

Die Wohnung des ehemaligen Slytherins im fünften Stock ohne Aufzug war nicht besonders groß.  
Hermine schätzte den Wohn- und Schlafbereich auf etwa zwanzig bis fünfundzwanzig Quadratmeter. Er war schlicht eingerichtet. Ein einfaches Bett aus hellem Holz, ein Kleiderschrank, in der Ecke stand ein Fernseher, zwei Sessel und ein Tischchen. Ein Schreibtisch und der dazugehörige Stuhl fanden sich auch noch ein.

Die junge Frau stand am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die von Laternen erhellte Straße, während Draco in der Küche war. Sie hörte ein Poltern aus dem Raum auf der anderen Seite des Flures.

Die kleine Wohnung lag in einem Altbau mit hohen, stuckverzierten Decken. Wobei der Stuck auch schon bessere Tage gesehen haben mochte. Gegenüber befand sich eine riesige Wohnanlage, die das Straßenbild ihrer Meinung nach verschandelte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als ihr ein Glas vor die Nase gehalten wurde. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Draco wiedergekommen war und nun schräg hinter ihr stand.

Sie nahm den Wein, roch daran. Es war ein anderer Duft als der im Restaurant.  
„Gewürztraminer", erklärte der blonde Mann unaufgefordert.

„Wie groß ist die Wohnung?", kam unvermittelt von Hermine.

Draco stellte die Flasche, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte auf der Fensterbank vor ihr ab.

„Nicht ganz vierzig Quadratmeter."

„Nicht besonders groß", stellte die junge Hexe fest.

„Das nicht, aber mit vierhundert Euro teuer genug und ich brauche nicht mehr so viel Platz."  
Er hatte gelernt bescheidener zu sein. Notgedrungen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Es war nicht unangenehm.

„Das Wiesel hat dich nicht verdient", unterbrach Draco schließlich die Stille, woraufhin Hermine den Kopf drehte um ihn anzusehen.  
Sie blickte genau in diese sturmgrauen Augen. Faszinierend. Diese Farbe.  
War das ein leichter Blauschimmer um die Pupillen? Nur ganz leicht, ganz hell?

„Wie kommst du darauf?", murmelte sie.  
Sie sprachen leise miteinander. Draco nahm einen Schluck Wein, ließ sie dabei allerdings nicht aus den Augen und setzte das Glas schlussendlich neben der Flasche ab.

„Hätte er das, würde er nicht behaupten, du seist unerträglich. Ich fand dich und deine Gesellschaft heute sehr angenehm."

„Ich… dich auch", gab sie zu, spürte wie ihre Wangen unter dem intensiven Blick warm wurden.

Eine leichte Röte machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit, stellte Draco fest. Es stand ihr, ließ sie ein bisschen wie ein verlegenes Mädchen aussehen, obwohl er genau wusste, wie schlagfertig sie sein konnte. Ein interessanter Kontrast.

Unverwandt sah er in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, konnte ein paar dunklere Sprenkel in ihrer Iris ausmachen. Sie hatte wirklich sehr schöne Augen. Draco mochte Braun, weil es so anders war als sein helles Grau. Er mochte auch dunkle Haare. Er liebte Gegensätze und das war etwas, was ihn an der Frau ihm gegenüber nicht los ließ. Sie war ein Gegensatz zu ihm. Er fand das sehr reizvoll, genau wie ihren Mund. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwungen, machten einen warmen, weichen Eindruck.

Vom Alkohol beflügelt nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick.

„D-Draco?", hauchte sie unsicher.

„Pscht", machte er. „Ich wollte das schon immer tun."

Schon in der Schule hatte er sie heimlich begehrt. Er hatte sie nie haben dürfen, aber das Verbotene lockte nun mal am meisten und jetzt wollte er es endlich kosten.

Hermine schloss die Augen, spürte wie sich seine Lippen auf ihre pressten und sie ließ das Glas mit dem Gewürztraminer fallen.  
Merlin, sie hatte zu viel getrunken, der ganze Tag war zu verrückt und aufwühlend gewesen. Da machte es auch jetzt nichts mehr, wenn sie es sich eingestand wenigstens das hier zu genießen. Auch wenn es Draco Malfoy war.

Das war in diesem Moment egal.

Sie fühlte seine Zunge, die um Einlass bat und öffnete den Mund ein kleines Stück. Sofort schob er sie hinein. Erst noch vorsichtig, eher forschend, dann immer fordernder. Hermine begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

Seine Hände glitten von ihren Wangen über ihre Seiten zu ihrer Hüfte, fassten sie fester und zogen sie an ihn. Wie von selbst legte sie die Arme um seinen Nacken, presste sich an Draco. Nur kurz lösten sie den Kuss, um Luft zu holen. Sofort verwickelte er sie in einen neuen, dirigierte sie langsam zum Bett und schob ihr den Cardigan von den Schultern, bevor er sie sachte auf die weiche Matratze drückte und kniete sich über Hermine.

Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund, über ihren Kiefer den Hals hinunter zum Schlüsselbein. Dort entlang zu ihrer Schulter, wo er die Träger von Kleid und BH an Seite schob.

Sie roch gut.

Ihre Haut glühte, wo er sie berührte und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen um ihr leises Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als seine Hände hinab zu ihren noch verhüllten Brüsten glitten.  
Es war viel zu lange her, dass sie solche Zärtlichkeiten empfangen hatte.

Sie spürte Dracos Finger, die sich unter ihren Rücken schoben, um die Kleidung zu öffnen. Die Brünette richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Während er den Reisverschluss öffnete tasteten ihre Hände über die Brust des Blonden runter zum Saum des Sweatshirts. Ungeduldig zog sie daran.

„Zieh das aus", forderte sie, ihre Lippen gegen seine pressend.

Draco lachte leise auf, folgte der Aufforderung aber und warf sein Oberteil achtlos beiseite.  
Hermine betrachtete ihn und fuhr mit den Fingern die dünne Narbe nach, die sich über seinen schmalen Brustkorb mit den angedeuteten Muskelsträngen unter der Haut zog. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Sectumsempra", erklärte er leise, verschloss ihren Mund wieder, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte und streifte ihr das hellblaue Kleid vom Leib, ließ seine Hände wieder über die warme, glatte Haut ihres Rückens wandern und ehe sie sich versah, war der Verschluss des weißen BHs geöffnet und er folgte den anderen Klamotten.

Draco drückte sie zurück in die Kissen und genoss es zu hören, wie sie die Luft scharf einsog, als er begann sich mit seiner Zunge ihren Brüsten zu widmen. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Fingernägel leicht in seine Schultern bohrten, was den Platz in seiner Jeans nur noch weiter verringerte.

* * *

Verschlafen rieb Draco sich die Augen, als er am nächsten Morgen von den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Fenster fielen, geweckt wurde. Langsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken, atmete tief durch und nahm einen leichten Duft nach Vanille und Mandarinen wahr, der an seiner Bettwäsche haftete.

Er hob die Lider und streckte sich. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Hermine erblickte, die im Raum vor dem Schrankspiegel stand und den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides hochzog.

Die zerzausten Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden, der jetzt doch wieder sehr an ihren buschigen Schopf aus der Schule erinnerte.

„Bereust du es?", fragte der Mann geradeheraus und setzte sich auf, so dass das Plumeau von seiner Brust rutschte und in seinem Schoß zu liegen kam.

Die Hexe drehte sich um und schenkte ihm ein freches Lächeln.  
„Was soll ich bereuen? Den besten Sex meines Lebens gehabt zu haben? Ganz sicher nicht. Dass der ausgerechnet mit dir war? Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis", zwinkerte sie ihm zu, was Dracos Grinsen nur noch verbreiterte.

Sie war ein kleines Biest, das bewiesen auch die Kratzspuren auf seinem Rücken.

Hermine zog ihren Cardigan über und ging zur Zimmertür.  
Als ihre Hand die Klinke berührte, blieb sie noch mal stehen und blickte den ehemaligen Slytherin aus funkelnden, braunen Augen an.

„Ich hab den Weinfleck und das zerbrochene Glas weggezaubert."  
„Danke", nickte der Blonde.

„Ich habe zu danken."

Nun doch etwas verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Danke für die Rettung meines Geburtstags", erklärte sie leichthin.  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine und ließ einen kopfschüttelnden Draco zurück.


End file.
